Exchange
by Sonrisas
Summary: "¿Y por qué vas a dejarme con él?" No era capaz de decirle que ya no le servía para nada. Russia & America, Alaska.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya. El personaje Dasha Braginski (Alaska) es de mi propiedad.

**Personajes: **OC Alaska. Rusia y Estados Unidos.

**Advertencia: **Rusia is a bad mom (?)

**Nota:** Yes, ya sé que hay bastantes Oc's de ella, sin embargo para las historias que tengo planeadas prefiero tenerla a mi modo propio. Si bien aquí dejo marcada a "la madre Rusia", una vez concretada la venta Mamá será Al. Y… Estos dos parecen un matrimonio divorciado (?).

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Exchange**

_You can't always be with the one you want_

**.**

— ¿Y por qué a él?

Ella vuelve a señalar a Alfred, quien está sentado unas mesas más allá hablando con un hombre de cabello canoso sobre quien sabe que. Iván suspira cansado para mirar con un gesto intranquilo a la niña que llevaba de la mano. Abrió la boca para explicarle por enésima vez, sin embargo la cerró en seguida al darse cuenta que de nada serviría. No es como decirle a una niña "Debo venderte porque no me sirves", no sería capaz de eso, no de _tanto. _

— _Мама…_ — la pequeña volvió a intentar llamar su atención, él la siguió ignorando—, ¿Mamá?

La representación de Rusia la miro con un gesto de calma, poco común en él. Se agacha hasta ponerse a la altura de la pequeña, para acariciar sus rubios cabellos, tan claros que ya parecen blancos, le provoca un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia el tan solo verla. El sonríe, ella no le corresponde para nada, solo frunce el ceño mientras suelta el nombre del ruso en voz baja, mirándole a los ojos. Lo único que pide es una respuesta.

No quiere que su _madre_ la venda, y mucho menos a alguien tan infantil como lo es el estadounidense.

— Debo de decírtelo — Iván cogió las dos manos de la menor entre las suyas, pasando por sobre el dorso de estas sus dedos —. No podré cuidarte desde ahora, y no es porque no quiera… ¿Da~?

La niñita traga saliva, temiendo que era aquello lo que pasaba. Abre la boca para reclamarle, para exigirle que ahora se haga responsable, después de todo es su madre, y debe quedarse con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Lástima que ahora mismo Iván no le está escuchando, solo mira de soslayo como Alfred recibe unos papeles por parte de su superior, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Te cuidará bien, lo sé.

Se forma un incomodo silencio durante el cual el americano se acerca a ambos, sonriente. La pequeña se esconde detrás de Iván, ya que aún no le da confianza, y por el rostro de su madre deduce que a él tampoco.

— Esta todo en orden ¡Hahaha~! —exclama el rubio sonriente—. Tan solo firma y Alaska pasara a ser de mi propiedad.

Iván solo asiente mientras coge los papeles. La niña lo mira, resignada, sabe que no hay manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Estuvo sola por mucho tiempo, y toda su gente salió adelante así, sola, antes de que los otros países le "Descubrieran" y le tacharan de ser un terreno sin mucho uso a causa de su ambiente frío y aislado. Extrañará al ruso, después de todo fue quien le tomó y le transformó en lo que es ahora, le enseñó un poco de su idioma, le ayudo a ser alguien, pero como dijo antes, está acostumbrada a la soledad. No costará mucho volver a ella.

— Oh, y no te preocupes por el resto del papeleo, ya está listo —dijo de repente el de cabello rubio, al recibir de vuelta la tablilla firmada por el otro—, ¿Algo más?

— Solo cuídala, cerdo capitalista… —respondió el ruso de manera fría, soltando ya la manito de la pequeña y entregándosela al norteamericano.

— Claro que lo haré, _commie. _

No pasa mucho rato hasta que este se ha ido, dejándole ahí con Alfred. Según mamá él era uno de los países más jóvenes, y a pesar de no superar los dos siglos de existencia, era bastante poderoso, y jodidamente molesto, _como una piedrecita en el zapato_ solía decirle.

— Bien, Dasha… ¿Nos vamos? —el estadounidense rompió el silencio, mirándole con intriga.

— ¿Dasha? ¿Qué es eso? —la niñita parpadeó un par de veces sin entenderle.

— Tu nombre… Iván me dijo que aún no tenías uno —respondió este sonriente, tomándole de la manito—, Huh… ¿No te gusta?

Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Por dentro se le había formado una sonrisa, más por fuera continuó con ese mismo puchero. No era buena expresando sus sentimientos.

— Da. —fue lo único que dijo, apretando luego la mano del adulto con la suya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Datos: <strong>

#. Rusia hizo un buen negocio con la venta de Alaska**. **Porque Rusia veía a Alaska en 1867 como lo que era: un enorme terreno improductivo, imposible de colonizar. Y sobre todo una fuente de problemas**.**

Bien, este es el inicio de todo (?) Y es que al estudiar la historia de Alaska, no pude resistirme a crear este pj para escribir sobre ella y_ mommy_ Al and _daddy_ Iván, y es que simplemente muero de risa cada vez que me los imagino a ambos intentando cuidarle.

Dejé su ficha y apariencia en DeviantArt, aquí el link, y recuerden juntar los espacios:

H t t p : / / mikomokaccino . deviantart . com / art / Dasha-Braginski-F-Jones-256998329

Sin más, muchas gracias por leer.

**Auf wiedersehen.**


End file.
